


DW gets a bones about Gizmoduck.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Boners, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Horniness, Humor, Identity, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, M/M, Secret Identity, Sexual Humor, Short, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, Talking, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Warning Gray Birds are implied and hinted to be stalker.So Fenton bents over and Drake is thorny.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Drake Mallard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	DW gets a bones about Gizmoduck.

Drake Mallard sat back and attempted to get comfortable as he allowed Fenton Crackshell to look more closely at his leg. The shorter duck kept comparing his leg to long rod like objects. "Shouldn't you go to the hospital?" Fenton pointed out. Drake breathed out and crossed his arms, "The hospital askes questions I can't anwser about how I broke my leg." Crackshell nodded as if he understood completely and wasn't going to question it at all. Something not to surprising who had to work with Scrooge Duck. There's a lot of things about "It was magical" that people don't buy unless they have seen magic before personally. Even after the shadow war, there's lot of things about more colorful, FUN, silly, magic that doesn't seem real compared to literal dark magic.

At least that was roughly what The Drake puzzled out.

The Scientist asked, "Does it hurt to move?" Mallard picked up his leg and held back a pained reaction to answer. The armored superhero panicked, "Don't do that if it hurts!" The purple dressed duck breathed out painful breathes as he put his leg back. That was a real stupid idea. The intern sighed as he attempted to calm down, turning around. The Mallard slowly looked up only to pause mid way through. One doesn't realize how cute duck tails are until they start to wiggle. Nor how distracting they are in said cuteness. The technology based superhero noted nervously, "Gyro said he had a bone growing cream that he wanted me to test... Maybe it can be used to refuse broken bones?"

While it was likely Gryo Gearloose wanted his employe to test the bone growth cream for less than kind reasons. This idea didn't pop up simply because his coworker was too kind to assume the worst possible intentions from people. This might be why he didn't immediately doubt his former employer and why he hadn't check how many of the people following his accounts were using fake accounts. Mallard didn't reply as he continued to stare at his tail as the unaware duck kept searching for the untested cream. Said unaware duck bent over to open lower and lower drawer. 

The silence became more and more apparent as time passed. The partly machine duck bumbled his words, "Is something wrong?" The 2nd most popular hero didn't say anything at all as his thoughts were louder. Thoughts like, "How soft is his tail feathers?" The actually employed duck looked over his patient and froze. The former actor shaked himself out of his long moment of distraction then looked down to turn beat red and cover himself in horror and panic. Gizmoduck found it weird that he swore Darkwing looked the same way last night. 

Strange that broken leg...

The End.


End file.
